Tools
There exist nine different tools. Each player can carry only one tool at a time. At the beginning of a heist, a tool can only be used once, but for every 10 coins that the individual player collects, they gain one additional use of the tool. Tools appear as backpacks with icons on them. Shotgun The shotgun fires 6 bullets in a cone that can kill up to 6 different NPCs. Each shot creates a last-known-position marker for the player, meaning that the nearest Guard and/or K9 will come and check the area. Civilians do not become alarmed. The Shotgun is first found in "Hijack at the Hairpin". Smoke Bomb When used, the player will throw down the Smoke Bomb creating a thick cloud of smoke. It will block the vision of NPCs, which will allow the player to escape or attack. You are invisible while inside smoke. The Smoke Bomb is first found in "The Lebanese Embassy". Trauma Kit The Trauma Kit (also known as Bandages), restore 50% of your health and all teammates that are close to you. The Trauma Kit can also be used to instantly revive a fallen ally. The Trauma Kit is first found in "Manoir Moucharder". Tranquilizer The Tranquilizer puts NPCs to sleep for 12 seconds, similar to that of The Cleaner. You can shoot it through anything except walls. The Tranquilizer is first found in "Le Port De La Condamine". Wrench The Wrench has two purposes: instantly complete an action, such as opening a safe, exiting a floor, opening a door; and killing a single NPC. The Wrench is first found in "Centre Hospitalier". EMP The EMP will shut off all electronics on a entire floor overtime starting from the player. This means that the electronics closest to the player will be shut off first while the ones that are the farthest will turn off last. The EMP is first found in "Securitech Corp." Machine Gun The Machine Gun fires 12 bullets in a line that can kill up to 12 NPCs. The bullets will spread more while moving and less when you stand still. Each clip of shots creates a last known marker in which guards will come to find what is the trouble. The Machine Gun is first used in "Discotheque Rouge". C4 Once used, the player will place a C4 at their feet that will explode in a 5x5 area in 3 seconds. The explosion destroys everything around it for the exception of steel walls, coins, and trophies, and instant kills NPCs. If you place a C4 next to a safe, when it explodes it scatters the coins around as if you were opening it. The C4 will also automatically collect coins in display cases. C4 will take away half of your health or more. Unlike the other weapons which kill, C4's remove the corpses, meaning that there is no chance for that NPC to be revived. This does not apply to player characters. The C4 is first found in "Quartier Diamant". RPG/Rocket The rocket launcher allows a player to shoot an RPG (rocket propelled grenade) that acts as an explosive. The RPG, unlike C4 charges, will sometimes miss objects and pass through them. Also unlike C4 charges, guards will not be alarmed at RPG blasts unless a guard or civilian was killed. RPGs can be used to take out security systems, walls, and open safes. When a player kills another player (or themselves) with the rocket launcher, the message {Victim} was asploded by {Killer} is shown. Category:Tools